mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Искатели драгоценностей
Русская стенограмма = : Рарити: Идеально. : колокольчика : Рарити: Иду. Добро пожаловать в бутик «Карусель». Здесь каждый наряд уникален, бесподобен и неподражаем… Ах! Сапфир Шорс! Пони-поп звезда! : Сапфир Шорс: Добрый день, миссис Рарити. : Рарити: Вы… В-вы знаете моё имя? : Сапфир Шорс: О, конечно же знаю, дорогая. Для меня важно знать имена молодых дизайнеров. Все глянцевые журналы так и кричат о Вас. : Рарити: О, невероятно! Неужели же это не сон? Чем могу помочь, мисс Шорс? : Сапфир Шорс: О, я прошу Вас, называйте меня Сапфир. : Рарити: хихикает Чем могу помочь, Сапфир? : Сапфир Шорс: Я уверена, Вы в курсе, я даю концерты по всей Эквестрии. Турне называется «Сапфир Шорс и её верные друзья», поэтому мне нужны сенсационные наряды. : Рарити: У меня есть то, что Вам нужно. Сапфир Шорс, подготовьтесь прикоснуться к прекрасному от couture. В этом наряде я собрала все камни, которые у меня были. : Сапфир Шорс: Ох… Он бесподобен. Беру! : Рарити: Правда? : Сапфир Шорс: О да, нужно ещё пять костюмов, и все с разными камнями. : Рарити: Прошу прощения? : Сапфир Шорс: Разные костюмы. : Рарити: Ах! : Сапфир Шорс: Да, я на всех пони так действую. : Спайк: Невероятно! Сапфир Шорс, поп звезда. Она потрясающая. Она изумительная, и талантливая, и… Но, конечно, ей до тебя далеко. Ты в десять раз изумительнее, талантливее и ещё… : Рарити: Спайк, леди никогда не завидуют. : Спайк: Конечно же нет. Но ты ведь вышла из себя, да? : Рарити: Нет, леди не выходят из себя, Спайк. Я была очень рада. О, мне нужно ещё больше драгоценных… камней, чем у меня есть, чтобы украсить концертные костюмы. : Спайк: Что-то нашла? : Рарити: Да, Спайк. Вон там. : Спайк: О-о-о… Выглядит так аппетитно. Ну надо же… : Рарити: Спайк! Я обещала угостить тебя несколькими камнями, но сначала нам нужно их собрать. Иначе я не смогу сшить наряды для Сапфир. : Спайк: Эх… Я буду скучать, мои камушки. : Рарити: Пойдём, Спайк. Нам нужно найти много камней. : Спайк: Я к Вашим услугам, миледи. : Рарити: Спайк! : Рарити: Сегодня ты проявил нешуточное терпение, Спайк. И за это я хочу тебя наградить. Это тебе от меня. Что-то не так, Спайк? : Спайк: Нет. Всё отлично. : Рарити: О! Вези тележку, Спайк. Там есть ещё камни. : Спайк: Для меня. От Рарити. : Ровер: Камни. Камни! Бесценные камни. Он охотник за драгоценностями. С ним мы соберём ещё больше камней. Ещё больше. Давай поймаем этого дракона. : Рарити: Спайк! Где ты? : Ровер: Стойте. Кто это? : Рарити: Ты в курсе, что некрасиво заставлять леди ждать? : Спайк: Иду! : Рарити: Думаю, на этот раз мы с тобой соберём все сливки, образно говоря. : Спайк: Джекпот! : Ровер: О, это не дракон находит камни, это пони. : Алмазные псы: Пони… : Рарити: Что ж, Спайк. Пожалуй, не сегодня уже хватит. Эти драгоценности будут прекрасно смотреться на новых нарядах Сапфир. Почему бы нам не пойти… Ох! Что это? Ещё камни? Как странно, они на деревьях. : Рарити: Ой! Добрый день, милый… господин. Я Рарити. А это мой друг Спайк. А Вы? : Ровер: А я Алмазный Пёс. : Рарити: Ну надо же. Что ж, это объясняет Ваш прекрасный выбор. Я знаю, что брильянты – лучшие друзья девушек. А теперь я узнала, что они ещё и лучшие друзья собак. Значит, Вы тоже ищете драгоценности? : Ровер: Да. Мы ищем. : Рарити: Мы… мы… : Ровер: Мы ищем драгоценности, и у вас получается лучше. Поэтому теперь наша цель – вы! : Рарити: А-а-а! : Спайк: Беги, Рарити! : Рарити: Спайк! Быстрее. Бежим. : Ровер: Попались! : Рарити: Я держу их, Рарити, держу! : Файдо: Нет. : Спот: Прости, дружище. : Спайк: Стойте! Рарити? : Рарити: Ах вы воришки! Поставьте меня на землю. Стойте! Отпустите меня! : Спайк: Ах, Рарити! : Рарити: Спайк! Ах, грязь! А-А-А!!! Спа-айк! : Спайк: Кто? Что? Где? : Рарити: Спаси меня! '' : 'Спайк': ''Не-е-е-ет!!! : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк. Ты можешь дышать? : Спайк: Да. Думаю, да. : Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо. А сейчас расскажи, что ты знаешь. : Радуга Дэш: Да! Потому что всё, что ты говорил до этого… : Спайк: Рарити! Лес! Камни! Собаки! Норы! Забрали! : Эпплджек: Не очень просто понять, что это значит. : Спайк: Мы с Рарити пошли в лес искать драгоценности и увидели там страшных чудищ. : Сумеречная Искорка: Страшных чудищ? : Спайк: Они называют себя Алмазными Псами. Они схватили Рарити и исчезли в норе! : Эпплджек: Что ж, теперь всё прояснилось. Отведи нас к этой норе, и мы спасём Рарити. : Все: Ах. : Пинки Пай: Ничего себе, здесь много нор. : Сумеречная Искорка: Вперёд, девочки. Пора за дело. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ау-у? : Сумеречная Искорка: Быстро! Нужно двигаться быстрее, пока есть свободные норы. : Флаттершай: Ох. О нет! : Эпплджек: Нам не пробраться. : Радуга Дэш: Это мы ещё посмотрим! : Эпплджек: Ох! Ну надо же. Я-то привыкла копаться в земле и грязи, но Рарити ни за что в жизни не сможет здесь находиться. : Сумеречная Искорка: О, Рарити… : Рарити: О, это я. Что мне теперь делать? А, грязь! Грязь! Уйди прочь, грязь. Остановите это! Остановите! Ах! Ужасная, отвратительная грязь. Всё чешется, горит. Помогите! О, спасите меня кто-нибудь. Спасите! : Эпплджек: Мы должны спасти её. : Флаттершай: Но они заблокировали все выходы. : Эпплджек: Это не значит, что мы их не откопаем. Вперёд! : Пинки Пай: Ай! : Спайк: Оу! : Радуга Дэш: В атаку! : Пинки Пай: А-А-А!!! : Радуга Дэш: А-А-А!!! Ой! : Флаттершай: Эти страшные, ужасные монстры повсюду. Бедная Рарити. Наверно, она очень напугана. : Спот: Отдай мне камни! : Файдо: Отдай камни! : Ровер: Где камни? : Алмазные Псы: Где сокровища? : Сумеречная Искорка: Бедная Рарити. Что же нам теперь делать? : Спайк: Я знаю! Я спасу тебя, крошка! : Все: Что? : Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк. Это очень благородно с твоей стороны… : Спайк: Ш-ш-ш… : Сумеречная Искорка: …ты жертвуешь своим камнем, который дала тебе Рарити? : Спайк: О, леди Рарити. Дама в беде, я… : Спайк: …спасу тебя! Выйдите на свет, псы! Вы трусы! Ах, вот вы где, грязные воришки. : Ровер: Кого ты назвал воришками? Я зову армию! : Спайк: Ну? И где леди Рарити? : Рарити: А! Спайк! Я знала, что ты спасёшь меня. : Спайк: Меня ничего не остановит, миледи. : Рарити: О, Спайк. Ты мой… герой. : Эпплджек: смеётся Вот молодец. Влюблённый принц. : Спайк: Клюёт! У меня клюёт. Ай! : Эпплджек: Держись, дружок! Я спасу… : Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек! : Радуга Дэш: Искорка! : Флаттершай: Ох! О нет! Куда? : Пинки Пай: Подождите меня! Уи-и! : Все: кричат : Спайк: Ха-ха! Сработало! Мы здесь. Мы спасём Рарити! : Сумеречная Искорка: Эм. Куда же нам идти? : Спайк: Не-е-е-ет!!! '' : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Здесь столько туннелей. Как мы найдём Рарити? : 'Эпплджек': Пожалуй, нам придётся пройти по каждому из этих ходов. : 'Радуга Дэш': На этой уйдёт много времени. Надо придумать что-то ещё. : 'Спайк': Я знаю! Я уверен, они увели Рарити по туннелю, где больше всего камней. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Но Спайк, Рарити единственная, кто умеет искать драгоценности. : 'Спайк': Нет, Искорка. Ты можешь! Придумай заклинание, чтобы найти драгоценности. : 'Сумеречная Искорка': Точно! Ты прав. Совсем недавно Рарити объяснила мне, как она ищет камни. Остаётся лишь вспомнить. О! : 'Спайк': Конечно! Ты справилась, Искорка, вперёд! Мы идём, Рарити! Мы спасём тебя! Держись. : 'Рарити': Брильянтовые Псы, пожалуйста, отпустите меня. : 'Спот': Нет. : 'Файдо': Ты наша ценная маленькая пони. : 'Ровер': Навсегда. : 'Рарити': Но чего вы хотите от меня? : 'Ровер': Камней. : 'Спот': Да! Камни. Драгоценности. : 'Файдо': Найди их. Найди все камни! : 'Рарити': О, и это всё? Вот. Целый клад чудесных драгоценностей. А теперь не могли бы вы показать мне выход? : 'Ровер': Хорошо. Теперь откопай их. : 'Рарити': Что? Но вы попросили меня только найти камни. : 'Спот': Да. Найти и откопать. : 'Рарити': Откопать? : 'Файдо': Да. Копай! : 'Рарити': Ох… : 'Файдо': Что ты делаешь? Мы сказали: «Копай»! : 'Рарити': Простите меня, но до того, как вы затащили меня в эту грязную яму, я была пони с чувством достоинства. Поэтому я не собираюсь пачкать свои копыта, и мне всё равно, если вам не нравится, как я копаю. : 'Ровер': Да что ж такое? Ландо, остановись. Стой! Копайте, псы. Копайте, и быстрее. : 'Файдо': Если она не копает, пусть везёт телегу. : 'Рарити': Не могли бы вы мне объяснить, что вы делаете? : 'Файдо': Они копают. А ты потащишь тележку. : 'Спот': Избалованная капризная пони будет в восторге. : 'Рарити': Кому-то нужно больше внимания уделять копытам. Когда вы в последний раз делали маникюр? Вы меня царапаете своими когтями! : 'Ровер': Пожалуйста, ПОМОЛЧИ! : 'Рарити': Фу! Не поняла, а чем это пахнет? : 'Ровер': Па-ахне-ет? : 'Рарити': О, всё ясно. Это твоё дыхание. : 'Ровер': Хва-ати-ит! Вперёд, пони! : 'Рарити': Ох, если вы настаиваете. Но должна вам сказать, что условия работы здесь просто ужасные. Влажно и душно, из-за этого моя грива испортится. А воздух – это же кошмар! Просто пытка. А если я пытаюсь сделать глубокий вдох, то мне становится плохо от вашего специфического запаха. Вы пахнете так, будто неделями не мылись. Вы вообще не знаете, что такое мыло. Вам всем не помешало бы хорошенько помыться. Вода, о, вода. Я ужасно хочу пить. Пожалуйста, можно мне немножко воды? : 'Спот': Это невозможно! Я не могу её больше терпеть! Помолчи! : 'Рарити': И вот ещё что. Я была бы вам очень благодарна, если бы вы перестали называть меня «пони». Я леди, и я требую уважительного обращения. Можете называть меня «мисс» или «Рарити». Или «мисс Рарити». : 'Ровер''' Хватит! Прекрати ныть, надоела! : Рарити: Ныть? Я не ною. Я жалуюсь. Хотите услышать, как я ною? Вот что такое «ныть», А-а, эта упряжка слишком тугая! Я так задохнусь! Вы можете ослабить её? Больно! Она очень грязная. Почему вы её не почистили? У меня от неё пятна останутся! И тележка слишком тяжёлая. Почему я должна тащить её? Почему? '' : 'Спот': А-а-а, прекрати это! : 'Ровер': Хватит ныть! : 'Рарити': ''Но я думала, что вы попросили меня ны-ыть! : Ровер: Мы всё, сделаем, пони… Ой, это… Мы всё сделаем, мисс Рарити. смеётся : Рарити: Всё-всё? : Рарити: Ах. Конечно, это не самая чистая вода, но и такая подойдёт. : Ровер: Стойте. Почему мы это делаем? : Спот: Чтобы больше не слышать нытьё этой пони. Ты что, уже всё забыл? : Ровер: Да-да, знаю. Это смешно. Мы позволили этой пони командовать нами. Мы кто: мыши или собаки? : Файдо: Мы… собаки. : Ровер: Собаки не тянут тележки, это для пони. Пусть она и дальше ноет! : Рарити: А? Что ты делаешь? Эй, ты пролил мою воду! Не так ту-уго! : Ровер: Ха! Ной сколько тебе захочется, главное, продолжай тащить тележку. Вперёд, мул! : Рарити: Ты назвал меня… мулом? : Ровер: Э-э… : Рарити: Мулы некрасивы. Хочешь сказать, что я страшная? плачет : Спот: И что это за звуки? : Рарити: Он назвал меня уродиной! : Ровер: Нет. Мулом. Я сказал: «Мул». : Рарити: Старым страшным мулом! И это правда. Вы посмотрите на меня! Я была красивой. А сейчас… сейчас… плачет : Файдо: Нет, ты всё ещё прекрасна, п… мисс Рарити. : Рарити: Вы мне просто льстите! : Спот: Нет, ты правда очень красивая и… : Файдо: Милая, да, это… : Рарити: Я вам не верю! Я не вызываю симпатии! плачет : Ровер: Ну всё, с меня хвати-ит! : Сумеречная Искорка: Мы уже близко. Я это чувствую. : Рарити: плачет : Спайк: Звук идёт оттуда! Вперёд! : Радуга Дэш: Должно быть, она там. Вперёд! : Алмазные Псы: Ещё рабочие лошадки! : Эпплджек: Пёсики. Уж если взяли быка за рога, так будьте готовы прокатиться на нём. Вперёд, пони! Покажите класс. Задайте им. За мной, пони! : Алмазные Псы: Ай! Ой! : Эпплджек: И-и-ху! До свидания, пёсики! : Спайк: Эх. Я иду за тобой, миледи. Эй, Искорка, вперёд! : Сумеречная Искорка: Что это ты такое делаешь, Спайк? :Спайк: Пожалуйста, Искорка. Не отказывай мне. : Сумеречная Искорка: Ой… Ладно. : Спайк: Леди Рарити, я пришёл тебя спасти… : Ровер: Спасите! У меня нет сил! : Спот: Помогите! Я не хочу никуда! : Сумеречная Искорка: Что, простите? : Спот: Она занудная! : Файдо: Придирчивая. : Спот: Говорит без умолку. : Файдо: И плачет! : Ровер: Мы вам её возвращаем, да. : Спайк: Рарити! Ты спасена. : Рарити: О да. Привет, друзья. Вы явились как раз вовремя. : Эпплджек: Вовремя для чего? : Рарити: Взгляните туда. : Спайк: Вы что же, отпустите её? Со всеми драгоценностями? : Ровер: Да. Забирайте всё и её тоже. : Спот: Пожалуйста! : Пинки Пай: Поверить не могу, что ты нашла все эти камни. : Радуга Дэш: А я поверить не могу, что ты поборола этих псов. : Рарити: То, что я леди, не означает, что я не могу за себя постоять в сложной ситуации. Я просто обвела их вокруг своего копытца. : Сумеречная Искорка: Поскорее бы написать Принцессе Селестии, чему я сегодня у тебя научилась. : Рарити: Я? Чему я тебя научила? : Сумеречная Искорка: Леди не обязательно должна всегда быть слабой. Наоборот. Беззащитная с виду леди может дать отпор любому противнику, если, конечно, правильно использует свой ум и талант. : Спайк: Талант, это точно. Теперь у тебя достаточно камней, чтобы украсить наряды Сапфир Шорс. : Рарити: Только если ты не съешь всё, Спайк. : Все: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: Perfect! : ringing :Rarity: Coming! Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique. gasp Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop! :Sapphire Shores: Good afternoon, Miss Rarity! :Rarity: You yah... Y-y-you know my name? :Sapphire Shores: Well, of course I do, darling. I make it a point to know all of the up-and-coming designers and Clothes Horse magazine simply raved about you. :Rarity: Oh my stars. If I'm dreaming, do not wake me up. How may I help you, Miss Shores? :Sapphire Shores: Oh please, call me Sapphire. :Rarity: giggle How may I help you, Sapphire? :Sapphire Shores: Well, as I'm sure you know, I'll be touring all of Equestria with my latest concert, Sapphire Shores' Ziegfilly Follies, so I need to look seeensational! Ow! :Rarity: I have just what you need. Sapphire Shores, prepare yourself for the pièce de résistance de la haute couture. I used every last diamond I found on this one garment. :Sapphire Shores: gasp And it is spectacular! I'll take it. :Rarity: Really? :Sapphire Shores: Oh yes, and five more, each done up in a different jewel. :Rarity: Beg pardon? :Sapphire Shores: Costume changes. :Rarity: faints :Sapphire Shores: chuckle Yes, I do have that effect on ponies. :Spike: Oh my gosh! Sapphire Shores! The pony of pop! She is awesome! I mean, she's gorgeous and talented and-heh... and not even half the pony you are. I mean, you're ten times more gorgeous and talented and- :Rarity: Spike, a lady is never jealous. :Spike: Eh, of course not. But were you totally flipping out or what?! :Rarity: Ladies do not "flip out", Spike. However, I was quite in awe. Oh, I need to find more jewels than ever before to decorate her costumes. Oh, aha! :Spike: Did you find some? :Rarity: Yes, Spike! Right there! :Spike: Ooooo! You look so delicious... :Rarity: Spike! I promised I'd give you gems to snack on, but we need to collect more first or I'll never be able to make these outfits for Sapphire. :Spike: Hm... I will miss you, my sweets. :Rarity: Come along, Spike. We have many jewels to find. :Spike: At your service, milady. :Rarity: Spike! :sounds :Spike: lips :Rarity: You've been very patient today, Spike. And for that you get the finest reward. This is from me to you. :Rarity: Is something wrong, Spike? :Spike: No. It's perfect. :Rarity: Ooo, bring the cart, Spike. There are more over here. :Spike: For me. From Rarity. :Rover: Yesss, gemsss. Gemsss! :Fido: Where? :Rover: Preciousss gemsss! He is the gem hunter. With him we can have all those gems... and more! Let's get the dragon. :Rarity: Spike! Where are you? :Rover: Wait! Who is that? :Rarity: You know, it's terrible to keep a lady waiting. :Spike: Coming! :Rarity: I think we're really going to strike gold this time. So to speak. laugh :Spike: Jackpot! :Rover: Oh, it's not the dragon we want. It's the pony! :Diamond Dogs: The pony... :Rarity: Well, Spike, I think that's all we can do for today. And these will certainly get me well on my way with Sapphire's outfits. Why don't we start headi... Oh! What's this? Another jewel. Oh.. Oh, strange. It's in the trees. Oooo... Ewww! Uh... uh... Good day, gentle... uh, fellow. Uh, I am Rarity and this is my friend Spike. :Spike: Ehe... :Rarity: And you are... :Rover: A Diamond Dog. :Rarity: Oh really? Oh well, that explains your fine taste in jewelry. I mean I-I-I know diamonds are a girl's best friend and now I know they're a dog's best friend too, ha ha ha. So, um, cough are you out hunting for gems as well? :Rover: Yes. We hunt. :Rarity: Uh... we? :Rover: We hunt for gems. But you are a better hunter. So now we hunt... for you! :Rarity: screams :Spike: jackhammers babbles :Spot: Yaaaaah! :Fido: growls :Spike: grunt Run, Rarity! Run! Aaaah! Uh! :Fido: Ooooooh! :Spot: Yaaaaah! :Rarity: Spike! Come on! Hurry! :Rover: Gotcha! :Rarity: Waah! Spike! :Spike: Got him, Rarity! I got him! :Fido: Haha! Nope! :Spot: Sorry, scaly one. :Spike: Wait! Rarity? :Rarity: Unhand me this instant, you ruffians. Stop! Put me down, you thugs! You brutes! :Spike: gasp Rarity! :Rarity: Spike! Ah, dirt! Aaaaah, Spiiiike! :Spike: Which, what, where? :Rarity: Save me...! :Spike: Nooooooooooo!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, can you breathe now? :Spike: Yes... pant I think so. :Twilight Sparkle: Good. Now tell us what you know. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. 'Cause all you said earlier was... :Spike: pant Aaaah! Rarity... woods... jewels... dogs... hole... taken... Save her! :Applejack: Not a whole lot to go on there, sport. :Spike: Sorry. Rarity and I were in the woods looking for jewels when these creepy guys showed up. :Twilight Sparkle: Creepy guys? :Spike: They called themselves the Diamond Dogs. They grabbed Rarity and disappeared down a hole in the ground. :Applejack: Well, this sounds mighty easy. Just take us to that there hole and we'll save Rarity. :All: gasp :Pinkie Pie: Holy moly, that's a lotta holeys. :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, girls! Let's get started. :Twilight Sparkle: Hello? :Fido: growl :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Puh! :Rainbow Dash: Yuck! Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: squeal :Spike: Puh! :Twilight Sparkle: Quick! We gotta get down one before they're all filled up. :Fluttershy: Oh! Oh my. Oh, oh! :Applejack: We can't muscle through it! :Rainbow Dash: We'll see about that. gasp :Applejack: Whew. Heavens to Betsy. Now I'm used to pickin' myself up and dustin' myself off, but Rarity won't even touch mud 'less it's imported. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity... :Rarity: Oh, woe is me! What ever shall I do? Ah! Dirt, dirt! Get away, dirt! Oh! Make it stop, make it stop! Ah! Filthy, disgusting dirt. It stings, it burns. Help! Oh, somepony save me, save me! :Applejack: We gotta save her. :Fluttershy: But they blocked up all the holes. :Applejack: Don't mean we can't dig 'em out. Come on! :Pinkie Pie: Ow! :Fluttershy: Oof! :Spike: panting Whoa! Oof! :Rainbow Dash: Get 'em! :Applejack: grunting gasp :Pinkie Pie: Whoooaaa! :Rainbow Dash: Come on! :All: and panting :Fluttershy: All those scary monsters popping up everywhere. Oh, poor Rarity must be terrified. :Twilight Sparkle: worryingly Ooh. :Spot: Give me the baubles! :Rarity: Ah! :Fido: Give me the beads! :Rarity: Aah! :Rover: Where are the trinkets?! :Rarity: Aaaah! :Diamond Dogs: Where is the treasure?! :Rarity: faints :Twilight Sparkle: Poor Rarity. What are we gonna do? :Spike: I got it! I'll save you, my sweet. :All: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, it is very noble of you... :Spike: Shhh! :Twilight Sparkle: quieter ...to sacrifice the gem Rarity gave you. :Spike: Oh, Lady Rarity. My damsel in distress. :Sir Spike: I shall save you. Show yourselves, you dogs! You curs! Ah. There you are, you mangy mutts. :Rover: Who are you calling mutts? Unleash the hounds! dog whistle :Mook dogs: barking yelping :Sir Spike: Now, where is Lady Rarity? :Lady Rarity: gasp Spike! I knew you would save me! :Sir Spike: Nothing could stop me, milady. :Lady Rarity: Ohohohoh, Spike. You are my... hero. smooch :Sir Spike: Mmmmmm... :Applejack: Hoho there, lover boy. :Spike: Whoa! Whoa whoa whoawhoawhoa... I got a bite! I got a bite! :Applejack: Hold on there, little fella. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! :Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness... :Pinkie Pie: Wait for me! :Fluttershy: Oh! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :Spike: yelps :All: yelping :Spike: yelps :All: yelping :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Ha, ha, ha! :Spike: Oh, oh! :grunting :Spike: Ha ha, it worked! We're in! Now we can finally save Rarity! :Twilight Sparkle: Um... Which way do we go? :Spike: Nooooooooooo! :Twilight Sparkle: All these tunnels... How are we ever gonna find Rarity? :Applejack: Guess we're just gonna have to start going down them one by one. :Rainbow Dash: That could take forever! There's gotta be way to narrow it down. :Spike: I know! I bet they've taken Rarity down the tunnel with the most gems. :Twilight Sparkle: But Spike, Rarity is the only one who knows how to find gems. :Spike: No, Twilight. You can! You can copy Rarity's gem-finding spell. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my gosh! You're right! Rarity showed me how she did it a while back. If I can just remember... :Spike: That's it. You did it, Twilight! Come on! We're coming, Rarity. We'll save you. Just hold on. :Rarity: Oh please, Diamond Dogs. Please let me go. :Spot: No! :Fido: You're our precious little pony. :Rover: Forever! Muhahahaha! :Rarity: But what ever do you want from me? :Rover: Gemsss! :Spot: Yes! The gems. The jewels. :Fido: Find them! Find them all! :Rarity: Oh! Is that all? :Rarity: There. A lovely pocket of jewels are right there. Now, if you'd be so kind as to show me the exit? :Rover: Good! laugh Now, dig them up, pony. :Rarity: What? But you said you wanted me to find the gems. :Spot: Yes! Find and then dig. :Rarity: Dig? :Fido: Yes. Dig. :Rarity: Ohh... grunting :Fido: What are you doing? We said dig! :Rarity: Forgive me, but prior to you so rudely dragging me into your dirt pit, I had a pony-pedi and I am not about to chip a hoof because you dislike my style of digging. grunting :Rover: Oh, for goodness. Fine! Just stop. Stop! Dig, dogs! Dig! And fast. :Fido: She won't dig, she pulls. :Rarity: I beg your pardon, but what, pray tell, are you doing? :Fido: Others will dig. You will haul the wagon. :Spot: Prrrecious pony-pedi will be preserved. :Rarity: Well, somebody certainly needs proper nail care. When was the last time you two had a manicure? You're scratching up my coat with those jagged things! :Rover: Please be quiet! :Rarity: Good heavens, what is that smell? :Rover: Smeeeeeell? :Rarity: Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath. :Rover: Enough! Search, pony! :Rarity: Well, since you insist... But I must say the working conditions in here are simply dreadful. Musty and damp, it's going to wreak havoc on my mane. And this air is stifling, suffocating. And when I try to take a deep breath, the stench of all you dogs makes me nauseated. :crash :Rarity: You look and smell like you haven't bathed in weeks. Have you never heard of soap? You could all do with a good round of soap and water. Oh water, oh water, I'm terribly thirsty. Could I please have some water? :Spot: Good gracious, I can't take this anymore. Be quiet, pony! :Rarity: And that's another thing. I would appreciate if you stopped calling me "pony". I am a lady and I wish to be addressed as such. So you may call me "Miss" or "Rarity" or "Miss Rarity". :Rover: Enough! Your whining! It-it-it hurts! :Rarity: Whining? I am not whining. I am complaining. Do you want to hear whining? Thiiis iiis whiiining! Oooh, this harness is too tiiight! It's going to chafe. Can't you loosen it? Oooh, it hurts and it's sooo ruuusty! Why didn't you clean it first? It's gonna leave a staaain! And the wagon's getting heeeavy, why do I have to pull it?! :Spot: Aaah! Make it stop! :Rover: Stop whining! :Rarity: But I thought you wanted whiiining! :Rover: Geh! We'll do anything, pony! :Rover: Oh, uh, uh, we'll do anything, "Miss Rarity". laughter :Rarity: dreamily Anything? :Rarity: sigh This water is hardly sparkling. But I suppose it will have to do. :Rover: panting Wait! Why are we doing this? :Spot: To stop the awful noises from the pony's mouth, remember? whines :Rover: Yes, yes, I know. This is ridiculous! Letting a pony order us around. What are we? Mice or dogs? :Fido and Spot: Mi... dogs? :Rover: Dogs do not pull. Ponies pull. Let her make the awful noises. :Rarity: What are you doing? Hey, you spilled my drink. Oh! whining Not sooo tiiight! :Rover: Ha! Make the noises all you want. But move while you make them. Hyah, mule! :Rarity: Did you just call me a... mule? :Rover: Ehh... :Rarity: Mules are ugly. Are you saying that I too am ugly? cries :Spot: What are these noises? :Rarity: He called me ugly! :Rover: No! Mule! I said mule! :Rarity: An old ugly mule! And it's true! Just look at me. I used to be beautiful, but, but nooow... :Fido: No, no! You're still beautiful, po... uh, Miss Rarity. :Rarity: You're just saying that! :Spot: No, you're still pretty and... and... :Rover: Oh, uh, uh, nice. Yeah. :Rarity: I don't believe you! You never liked me! wails :Rover: Oh, I've had just about enough of this! :Twilight Sparkle: We're getting close. I can feel it. :crying :Spike: It's coming from down here. Come on! :Rainbow Dash: She must be in there. Let's go! :Mook dogs: More workhorses. :Applejack: Hoh, doggies. If you can take this bull by the horns, you better be ready for a ride. Come on, ponies! Kick 'em up, kick 'em out. Buck 'em up, buck 'em down. :Mook dogs: yowling :Applejack: Yeehaw! Get along, little doggies! :and clattering :Spike: I'm coming for you, milady. Hi-ho, Twilight! Away! :Twilight Sparkle: And just what do you think you're doing? :Spike: Please, Twilight. Just give me this. :Twilight Sparkle: Eh... fine. neighs :crash :Spike: Lady Rarity, I'm here to save you! :[Dogs' screams: Save us! Please, save us! Make it stop! Please!] :Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me? :Spot: So picky. :Fido: And critical. :Spot: She won't stop talking. :Fido: And crying. :Rover: We, uh, give her back. Yes. :Spike: Rarity! You're safe! :Rarity: Why, yes. Hello, girls. You arrived just in time to assist me. :Applejack: Assist you with what? :Rarity: With those. :Spike: You're letting her leave with all these... jewels? :Rover: Yes. Take them. And her with them. :Spot: Please! :Pinkie Pie: I can't believe you found all these gems! :Rainbow Dash: Heh. I can't believe you tricked all those dogs. :Rarity: Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I cannot handle myself in a sticky situation. I had them wrapped around my hoof the entire time. :Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today. :Rarity: Me? What did I teach you? :Twilight Sparkle: Just because somepony is ladylike doesn't make her weak. In fact, by using her wits a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all. :Spike: Hm... "Outshines" is right. Now you have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shores's costumes. :Rarity: Not if you eat them all, Spike. :laughter :music :credits de:Transkripte/Diamanten-Hunde en:Transcripts/A Dog and a Pony Show es:Transcripciones/Como Perros y Ponis pl:Transkrypty/Kucyki i psy sv:Transkript/En hund och ponny cirkus Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон